<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lose you. by seekrest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634728">lose you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest'>seekrest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>febuwhump 2020. [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want red or green?”</p><p>“Red.” Morgan says like it’s obvious, Peter shaking his head as he grabs two of the red juice pops. </p><p>“Alright, alright, two red ones coming up. You feeling hungry at all?” Peter asks, closing the freezer only for his senses to immediately go on edge - the hair on the back of his neck rising. </p><p>Peter tenses for a beat, the dread crawling up and down his spine - juice pops in hand when he walks back out towards his living room, the cartoon still playing in the background. </p><p>His heart skips a beat, glancing around the room. </p><p>Morgan was gone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>febuwhump 2020. [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lose you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One week of febuwhump already done can you BELIEVE? Not me that’s for sure.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You sure you got the—“</p><p>“We’ll be fine, Tony. You’re gonna miss your flight.” Peter says as he laughs, almost shoving the man outside his apartment door - sending a pleading look towards Pepper.</p><p>She smiles, bringing a hand to Tony’s shoulder as she gently pulls him towards the hallway.</p><p>“He’s right, Tony. Peter’s more than capable of taking care of Morgan.”</p><p>“I know,” Tony says absentmindedly, leaning into the apartment in a way that just makes Peter laugh again, “I’m more worried about Peter being able to handle our little gremlin.”</p><p>“She’s not a gremlin.” Peter says as he rolls his eyes, looking back to Morgan - asleep and laying down on his couch, bundled up in so many blankets that she looks like a little burrito before turning back to Tony. “She’ll be okay.”</p><p>“I just hate leaving her when she’s sick.” Tony says, Peter giving him an encouraging smile. </p><p>“If anything happens, I promise I’ll call May but,” he shrugs, “you said it yourself. It’s barely even a fever.”</p><p>“99.7.” Tony says quickly, looking for a half-second like he was going to change his mind, run right back to the couch to get Morgan and cancel the anniversary trip they’d been planning for months.</p><p>Peter half-expected it, glad that Tony’s retirement as a stay-at-home dad had softened him in a way that Peter wouldn’t have ever expected to see of his childhood hero, the five years since Morgan had been born bringing them all even closer together. </p><p>He - and the rest of the world it seemed - still couldn’t believe that all it took for Iron Man to hang up his suit was a little girl he adored, Peter smiling as Tony continues. </p><p>“Don’t you have class tomorrow? What if she gets--”</p><p>Peter extends a hand to Tony’s shoulder, forcing him to look into his eyes. “We’ll be fine, Tony. Promise. I’ll drop her off at May’s before class and then depending on how she’s feeling, we’ll go to the park or just hang out at May’s place.” </p><p>Tony’s features soften, giving a small laugh, saying, “I know. I know,” bringing Peter into a quick hug. He leans back, taking Pepper’s hand before smiling at him. “I trust you.” </p><p>“You’re worrying too much in your old age. You’ll get grey hair like that.”</p><p>“Too late, kid.” Tony says, waving his hands around his already graying hair. “This is all cause of you.” Tony grins. “You’ll understand when you have kids.”</p><p>Peter smirks before saying, “Bye, Tony. Pep. Have a safe trip.”</p><p>“Bye, Pete. We’ll call when we land.” Pepper says before she starts to walk down the hall, Tony giving one last glance to Peter - the trust and the love in his eyes almost overwhelming. </p><p>“Bye kid.”</p><p>Peter waves as he watched them walk away, smiling before closing the door behind him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
“Pete?” </p><p>“Yeah Mo?” Peter asks, looking up to her from his spot on the other side of the couch - watching as seemed to curl into herself even more. </p><p>“I’m thirsty.” </p><p>Peter frowns, putting his textbook down before leaning over - putting a hand to her forehead. He always ran a little warm, but from what he could tell - Morgan’s temperature hadn’t risen, pushing some of her hair back as he smiled. </p><p>“I got some juice pops in the fridge. You want one of those?” Peter asks, seeing the way her eyes lit up as she nods. </p><p>“Yes please.” </p><p>Peter smiles, playfully, pinching her cheek before leaning off the couch - the sound of some cartoon she was watching still playing in the background. </p><p>While Peter would never admit to being happy that Morgan wasn’t feeling well, he was glad in a sense that she was a little calmer than her usual self - giving him time to study for the biochem exam he hadn’t paid a lot of attention to, working through the steps of glycolysis as he made his way to his small kitchen. </p><p>His apartment was small, but it was his - glad that he’d saved up enough money from the actual internship Tony had given him when he was in high school to help his share of rent, even if he knew the man would’ve bought a penthouse suite if Peter would’ve allowed it. </p><p>“Where’s MJ?” Morgan calls out from the couch, Peter laughing to himself as soon as he opens up the fridge, wondering how long it was going to take before she asked about her. </p><p>“At work. Don’t worry, Mo. She’ll be back home before you go to sleep.” Peter replies, opening up the freezer as he considers his options. “You want red or green?”</p><p>“Red.” Morgan says like it’s obvious, Peter shaking his head as he grabs two of the red juice pops - ones he and Michelle had bought specifically for this purpose. </p><p>Neither of them actually ate juice pops on a consistent basis but it was nice, Peter thought - to have some around for when Morgan was there. </p><p>“Alright, alright, two red ones coming up. You feeling hungry at all?” Peter asks, closing the freezer only for his senses to immediately go on edge - the hair on the back of his neck rising. </p><p>Peter tenses for a beat, the dread crawling up and down his spine - juice pops in hand when he walks back out towards his living room, the cartoon still playing in the background. </p><p>His heart skips a beat, glancing around the room. </p><p>Morgan was gone.</p><p>“Mo?” Peter asks tentatively, feeling something like panic rolling around in his gut - his senses screaming at him as he walks further into the living room and around the couch, wondering what the hell he was seeing. </p><p>Peter could still see where the blankets that had been wrapped around her like a little cocoon gently falling as if she’d disappeared without moving - Peter’s heart racing as the dust in the air almost twinkles from the sunlight, glancing towards the bathroom door, only for the panic to flare when he realized the door was open.</p><p>“Morgan?” Peter calls out more firmly, setting the juice pops down on the coffee table he and Michelle had gotten at a flea market, the little sharpie lines from when Morgan had accidentally colored on it a few months ago causing him to panic a little more. </p><p>Peter’s always been lightning fast, ever since bite - but now it feels like the world around him is moving in slow motion, tunnel vision as he looks into the bathroom anyway - the feeling he can’t shake in his stomach growing as he rushes to the bedroom, knowing she’s not there but feeling compelled to check anyway.</p><p>His senses are going completely haywire, Peter wondering what the hell is happening when his phone rings - immediately rushing back to the living room and digging for it underneath his textbook, seeing Michelle’s name flash across the screen.</p><p>“Hello?</p><p>“Oh my God, Peter. What’s-- where are you?”</p><p>“At home, I’m at home with Morgan--”</p><p>“Did you see what’s happening? It’s--” Peter hears something that sounds like an explosion through the other line, his eyes widening as he yells out, “MJ?”</p><p>The call ends suddenly, Peter’s whole body radiating with panic when he glances out the window - seeing something that makes his stomach drop. </p><p>He can see something falling only for his mouth to open when he recognizes what it is - a helicopter careening out of the sky, everything within Peter screaming at him to rush out of the window to stop it only to watch as it crashes into a building - immobilized only by the panic he feels that Morgan had seemingly disappeared out of thin air, that Michelle’s phone call had caught off without warning. </p><p>Peter immediately calls for Michelle again - only for the phone to go straight to voicemail.</p><p>“Fuck.” Peter says to himself, trying and failing to swallow down the panic as he closes his eyes - trying to listen for Morgan’s heartbeat - only for everything to come sharply into focus. </p><p>He hears screaming, crying everywhere - the whole city feeling like it’s coming alive and yet ripping apart in a way that almost bowls him over, sending a hand out to the wall when his phone rings again, answering it without even seeing who it was.</p><p>“MJ?”</p><p>“Peter, where are you?” He can hear May’s panicked voice ask, relief flooding him for a brief second that she was okay even if the sound of Michelle’s voice cutting him off still sends a chill down his spine - the horrifying realization that his heartbeat was the only one in their apartment.</p><p>“I’m-- I was at home. I’m--- Morgan just-- she--”</p><p>“Something’s happening.” May says, cutting him off - Peter feeling in it everywhere, his senses threatening to completely overwhelm him as he shakes - leaning back against the wall to stable himself. </p><p>“Where are you?” He asks, his hands still shaking as she says, “I’m home. I’m at home, I’m-- Peter what’s going on?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” He whispers, his eyes back on the space on the couch where Morgan had been - a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that the blankets hadn’t been moved and yet she was nowhere to be found, the dread building more and more that Michelle’s call had been cut off so suddenly.</p><p>“Are you and Morgan okay?” May asks, Peter shaking his head furiously before realizing that she couldn’t see it. </p><p>“No, May. She’s-- she’s gone, I don’t--” Peter closes his eyes, willing for himself to calm down. “I don’t know what’s happening.”</p><p>May’s silence on the other end is deafening, but it gives Peter enough of a chance to come to grips with himself saying, “May, I need to-- I gotta find her. I gotta find, MJ. I’ll call you back.”</p><p>“Peter, don’t go out there. Don’t--”</p><p>“I love you.” He says before hanging up the phone, knowing he’ll have to apologize for it later but the terror he’s feeling overwhelming anything else - hands shaking as he tries to call Michelle one more time. </p><p>Her phone goes straight to voicemail again, Peter taking in a shuddering breath as he walks forward - realizing now that the cartoon had cut off and was replaced with an emergency warning system, his hands shaking as he swiped through his contacts to call Tony, knowing that it didn’t matter if they were in the air that his StarkPhone would have service anywhere.</p><p>He needs to find Morgan. Peter can’t even begin to think about what happened to Michelle -- not when he has no idea what’s happening out there in the first place.</p><p>Peter’s calls Tony’s number and waits, the fear that he’d been trying to hold back finally taking hold when it rings and rings. </p><p>But as Tony’s phone goes straight to voicemail, the chaos from outside filling his senses and the empty apartment before him - Peter feels it, a terror too terrible to name as he clicks the phone off. </p><p>Something was happening -- something terrible, something horribly wrong.</p><p>And Peter had no idea how to fix it. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>